onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami
Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is officially the third member of the crew after defeating Arlong, and the second to join. She briefly betrays the crew during the Baratie Arc and rejoins at the end of the Arlong Arc after her past and true intentions are revealed. She has a bounty of 16,000,000. Appearance Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with orange hair. She was the first main character to appear in Episode 1 before Luffy. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful.Oda himself said that both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) very beautiful. She has a blue tattoo (black in the manga) on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels (a homage to both Bell-mère and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Nami wears a variety of clothes in the series but her longest lasting outfit is a white and blue striped shirt, an orange mini-skirt and orange high-heeled boots. Nami wears high heels, sandals, or boots in every arc, but her height and posture are not usually affected by the height of her heels. Nami doesn't walk like a regular person in heels, instead she runs while wearing them. She retains her original look until the end of the Captain Kuro Arc, after which she is seen wearing a different outfit for each arc. During the Arlong arc, Nami wore a green cami and her orange high heel sandals; thereafter, Nami wore strappy, high heeled sandals and more revealing outfits (with the tattoo no longer being a secret). Nami wore a blue bikini top, maroon trousers, and orange high heel sandals for the Skypiea arc. In the city of Water 7, she wore a maroon cami, a white mini-skirt, and orange high heel sandals. Then she changed to black high heel gladiator sandals during the Enies Lobby arc, along with a brown cleavage-revealing jacket and a blue mini-skirt. While on Thriller Bark, she wore a pink blouse, a brown skirt, and brown high heel boots. She later wore a wedding dress and white high heel pumps with her dress. She seemed to have abandoned the sandals for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435 but she started using sandals again at the end of Thriller Bark arc. She usually pairs her tops with skirts that have rings on them. For the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Nami wore a orange shirt, white short shorts, and high heel sandals. Nami's clothes consisted of a pink shirt, short jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat Separation Arc. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left arm she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a yellow bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko.One Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Nami remembers of when Nojiko gave her the bracelet. She was also seen wearing glasses during the Skypiea arc. In SBS Volume 6, Oda said, according to Sanji, her measurements were 86-57-86 cm = 34-22-34". The author has also replied to a fan's question saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: * Measurements (B-W-H): 95-55-85 cm = 37-21-33" He specified in a later SBS that Nami's under-bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US. However, her breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in Movie 7).SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 37 Chapter 353 - Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? Oda has also said that Nami resembles a cat, that the color orange represents her, and that she smells of mikan and money. After the two year timeskip, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her chest has also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Gallery See also *Arlong Arc *Arlong Pirates *Bell-mère *Cocoyasi Village *Genzo *Haredas *Nojiko *Straw Hat Pirates *Weatheria References Site Navigation de:Nami es:Nami fr:Nami it:Nami pt:Nami ro:Nami ru:Нами zh:娜美 ca:Nami Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Strawhat Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:East Blue Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Featured Articles